Scars
by OotoriSenpai
Summary: Miroku first sees Sangos scar. What will he think of his beautiful huntress now?


**Okay this fic is based off my absoulte favorite hentai doujinshi! R&R No flaming,burning,scorching,Or torching of any kind!**

**

* * *

**

Sango dropped her Hiraikotsu beside a tree along with her kimono and other things she carried with her. She removed her hair tie and walked over to the small spring. She smiled as she looked at her reflection through the clear blue water. The sun shone brightly and there was'nt a cloud in the sky. She slipped slowly into the water and began to wash herself. 

"This is Heaven..." She sighed as she splashed the cool water against her body. She dunked under fora few seconds and rose up again, enjoying the refreshing spring. A few minutes later she slipped out and sat on the edge, splashing the water with her feet. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet summer air. Her peace and quiet was shortly interupted by the sound of a twig snapping behind her.

"Who's there?" She asked cautiously as she picked up her Hiraikotsu, ready to attack. She turned and saw Miroku standing witha blank expression on his face. "You pervert!" She yelled swinging her weapon. Miroku did'nt seem to care that Sango was about to kill him, he just seemed shocked. Sango stopped dead in her tracks, wondering what was so fascinating to him.

"What happened, Sango?" The monk asked as he pointed to her back. Sango remembered that Kagome was the only one who ever saw the hideous scar on her back. She felt ashamed, and dropped to her knees in front of Miroku. She began to cry softly, and looked up at Miroku with hurt eyes.

"You must think it's disgusting." She cried at Miroku. He was still a little surprised he never noticed it before. He began to smile and kneeled down in front of her to give her some comfort. Sango continued to cry as Miroku began to caress her scar. " You don't know how I got this, do you?" Sango sobbed. Miroku shook his head no. Sango realizing she was naked, put on her kimono and sat beside Miroku to tell him the story.

"My brother, Kohaku gave me this scar on the day he died." She began with Mirokus full attention. " He was possesed by Naraku and hit me in the back with his chain sythe." She felt Miroku's hand on top of hers and lightly blushed.

" I'm sorry I saw it Sango. I did'nt mean to." He apologized, his violet eyes shining brightly in the hot sun. He wrapped an arm around her carefully, to see if she would reject him. She did'nt. She needed to be held now.miroku rested his head against Sango's and closed his eyes. His peace was interupted by the sound of sobbing.

"It's so gross! I want it to go away!" Sango sobbed through her trembeling hands. Miroku embraced her and set his lips lightly against her neck. Sango blushed.

" I don't think it's gross. I think every part of you is beautiful Sango." Miroku breathed against her. Sango cried joyfully this time and threw her arms around him. It was the nicest thing she ever heard about herself.

"Thank you so much. I needed to hear that." She cried against his shoulder. She pulled away quickly. "Oh I'm sorry miroku! I got your kimono all wet!" she cried, trying to change the fact that she hugged him. Miroku just smiled and placed a hand on her cheek. "I love you, Sango." he whispered through a killer smile.

"Miroku..." Sango began, at a loss for words. She looked down at her knees and blushed furiously._ Oh no...what do I do? He just said he loved me... Do I tell him the truth about how I feel?_ Sango thought to herself. She looked up when she saw Miroku move closer to her face. She blushed a dark red as he gently planted a kiss on her quivering bottom lip. Sango closed her eyes and sank into it.

Miroku deepened it passionatly, and Sango responded by letting her tongue dance lightly against his lips. She moaned as she felt Miroku take off the purple part of his robe and lay it down as a blanket for them. Sango layed back and let Miroku fondel her. Miroku slipped his hand down her back and began to rub the scar softly. sango whimpered in pain but let him go on. His arm had brought her kimono almost all the way down.

Mirokus kimono slipped off his shoulders. Sango kissed him again as he positioned himself on top of her. _Miroku..._ Sango thought lustfully as she drew him in for another kiss.

"Sango! Miroku! There's a demon! We need your help!" Shippo called through the forest, desperatly searching for his friends. In hearing this, miroku broke from Sango's arms and helped her up.

" I'm sorry...we can't now..." Miroku whispered sounding terribly sad. Sango handed him his purple coverings and watched as her almost lover ran into the forest without her. Sango grit her teeth and made a fist. _Damn you! Why now!_ Sango screamed in her head as she changed into her armor and ran after Miroku.

She arrived in an open field where Inuyasha and Miroku were already busy fighting a ferocious looking rat type demon. She pissed now. she threw her Hiraikotsu and missed the demon. Inuyasha used his windscar and sent the demon flying.

"Heh. So much for him." Inuyasha cackled as he whiped some sweat from his brow. The demon was'nt down for good though. It rose again and peirced Inuyashas flesh with it's sharp talons. Kagome ran to his aid. it was up to Miroku and Sango now. They stood side by side.

"Ready, Sango?" Miroku asked his companion. Sango just blushed and nodded. She was embarassed about what happened earlier, buyt she was sad that Miroku acted like nothing happened. Then the demon rose and was about to crush the demon slayer under its paws.

"Wind Tunnel!" Miroku yelled as he uncovered the shining beads from his arms. A beautiful vortex of purples and blues filled the sky as the demon was sucked to its death. When it dissapeared inside Mirokus palm, Sango sighed in releif. Inuyasha, who was just getting up looked extremely angry at the two.

"Thanks you idiots! I was about to slice that thing!" He yelled. Miroku and Sango just ignored him and smiled brightly at eachother.

As they were walking to a village Miroku and Sango stayed far behind Kagome and Inuyasha to stay in solitude. There was an awkward silence between them, and Miroku would'nt even bother to look at her some times. Sango felt depressed. The greatest thing that would ever happen to her was ruined by a rat.

"Sango." Miroku spoke, breaking the silence. Sango was so releived to hear his voice say her name. She turned to him. " About what happened earlier...I was really hoping we could've finished it." Miroku said, blushing furiously. Sango thought it was so cute. She had never seen a man blush before. She held his hand and rested her head on his shoulder.

_It's Okay. We will have other chances._ Sango began to think _You helped me, Miroku. So now I will contnue to fight even though my scars havent faded._


End file.
